Need for Speed: Street Queen's rise
by Luna TFK Watson
Summary: Luna Watson, a British street racer is in the middle of a war. A street racing war to be exact. After the disappearance of the Street King, she takes over his crew and begins to fight for her place, her new role as the Street Queen...
1. Palmont War

Several years after the Street King's triumph over Darius things in Palmont started to return to normal, almost normal. TFK, Bushido, and 21st Street crew gained their territories back after the Street King disappeared, not to long after Darius left. The fight between Wolf, Kenji, and Angie led to war between the crews once more. Luna Watson, a young street racer in Wolf's crew was in the middle of this war, but not by choice. The Street King had left her to the wolves once he left, she led his crew renaming them the Black Hearts. This is where our story begins, slightly after gaining control of the crew Luna was cornered by Wolf McCoy and had to make a choice...

* * *

Sighing softly and glaring at the man before her she repeated herself, "no."

The man growled and got into her face, "you will not survive this war Watson. I can help you, give me your crew and territory."

Luna shook her head and backed away. She was not stupid, no, if she was **he** would not have put faith in her. Once again the pressure was on her heart and she was going to protect what was hers. No one would take this opportunity to prove herself away, she was always weak. Not anymore.

"My final answer is no, McCoy. Get used to that." Without another word she walked away back to her own Aston Martin DB9.

That was not their final meeting, they knew each other too well.

* * *

_Today was the day, she was finally going to show the racing world what Luna Watson could do. Grinning like a fool she had gotten into a race that included three of the four major crew leaders of Palmont. She didn't know_ this race would ruin her dreams as a street racer.

_Walking to her crimson Nissan Skyline R33, she had no idea of what was going to come. Luna was never the brightest Brit, but she knew her cars and had well connections in the underground of Palmont. It was already too late for her to realise..._

* * *

The city glowed as the sun set, letting its colours decorate the skyline over Silverton. No races occurred tonight, too much police presence after a silver and blue Aston had put the whole section of the city in anarchy the night before. The cops were only being cautious, this never benefited the Underground. And Luna did not care, she knew that what she did would cause problems for everyone. Perhaps, her mind was clouded because of her "lover" or maybe she was not the perfect leader.

Brushing some of her raven hair away from her odd blue eyes revealing their piercing gaze. The Black eyeliner against pale skin made those blue circles shine brighter and gave an intimidating look to the girl. Tonight was the night she was going to give her answer to the rest of the crews by showing her hidden colours, her hidden emotions, the pain **he** left behind. Her new lover, might finally leave her alone, and maybe would view her strength for once.

"Colin, Sal, Neville, Nikki, Sampson, Yumi... It's time. We are going to show, even without **him **we are **strong**."

Everyone glanced at their crew leader then each other, they knew she wanted to prove her worth. They knew she thought that would bring her old lover back and maybe she would be happy again. Nikki walked up next to Luna and laid her hand on the woman's shoulder. Clearing her throat Nikki muttered, "Luna I don't think this will bring him back..."

Luna choked on a soft sob, "I know."

_A/N: Ah man I'm rusty, I'm just glad I finally got writing again. Hopefully I can continue spewing out ideas and keep the flow going! I'm finally excited for one of my stories, yay! Time to start drafting a longer chapter two. Ciao!_


	2. Burning Fire

**Later in Fortuna...**

Wolf listened in on his crew's conversation as he paced in front of his car.

"Luna and Colin are traitors. They don't even deserve the honor to have once been in this crew."

"Don't say that, Luna was the reason you're even here. Without her honeyed words to Wolf, he wouldn't have looked twice in your direction."

Wolf stopped his pacing and thought for a moment, Luna had been loyal until the Street King had become friends with her and stole her soft heart. Luna had been weak, now, she was ice. Cold ice. Ice that not even Wolf's hold on her now was enough to tear her heart away from him. He lost everything to that man, the man he had once called friend, rival, and enemy. She was forming herself to be the Street Queen, to rule the roads to bring her "King" back.

* * *

_Luna gazed at Wolf through tear filled eyes, "Where did I go wrong?"_

"_By challenging crew leaders because of your ignorance. However, I want to extend you an offer to join my crew, first, I'll supply you with a BMW exotic to replace your wimpy import."_

_Wolf stared down at the woman with unreadable eyes, Luna knew not to trust people like him... But, she wanted to part of the racing scene to escape her family life. She should've been prepared for this new world, as being arm candy for Wolf after she pledged her skills to Wolf's crew. That man always got what he wanted..._

* * *

Luna had parked her car in the shadows across from the TFK's crew garage and watched how they interacted. It was like she had never been there, never existed. Luna knew they missed her. She knew, and she hated that she missed them too. However, Nikki, Colin, Sal, and the rest of her new crew became her family. The ones she loved and protected. She loved them because **he** had wanted her to, and she did.

"Fools... Or am I the true fool," Luna muttered as she backed her car out of the shadows and drove towards the canyons.

Those canyons were a calming place for the girl. The silence allowed her to just observe the city below and muse on her thought in peace without interruption. Most of the time, at least. There were times when Wolf found her here and asked, more like, demanded her to come back to his crew. Each time was the same result, it tore them apart more and more... Luna felt sick for somewhat enjoying seeing Wolf's face twist in anger. Perhaps, that was just her. Hell, she didn't even know herself.

One thought that never left her mind was the day she meet the Street King. That day was forever etched into her blue eyes hidden by her white bangs and raven hair. No one knew how much she hated and loved that man. She had made sure tell her crew members to pair up as best as possible and race or hinder races for the other crews, it was a way to get their attention. Not the best way, but an effective one. She would wait for them in the canyon, waiting for them to fuel her need to prove them wrong; with their rage as fuel. The fuel to the burning fire in the pit of her gut, the revenge brewing against her former friends, the ones who made the Street King disappear and leaving her alone. Alone to become a meat for the wolves, or Wolf to be exact.

* * *

"_So, may I ask your name miss. I seem to have saved you from those cops back there in Fortuna." A gentle male voice prodded at her._

"_I'm Luna, Luna Watson..." Luna hated having to be polite to the "enemy"._

_He had smiled at her, offered her a place to stay for the night, and even asked her who she was. Most of all, he asked her how she felt inside and she poured it all out to him. She didn't know if he would keep her secrets, but she kept talking until her voice was hoarse and she was falling asleep on his shoulder. Luna never felt like she was on cloud nine until she had told a stranger, whose name she didn't know, all of her self hatred and feelings. With one last sigh Luna muttered two words that made that man want to hold her, to possibly love her, "Thanks friend..."_

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it, my bloody, pardon me, my chapter two of my newest inspiration. I'm going to keep these words flowing and hopefully get chapter 3 and 4 uploaded by Thursday or Friday. School work will be, hopefully, a small hindrance. _


	3. Past Memories, Flag of War

**Three years prior to current events**

_Luna finally made a new friend, a friend Wolf hated with all his sole. This new friend of Luna's was the man who stole Wolf's possible money from a race four years prior. She did feel guilty about continuing to meet this man secretly and helping him by giving information on how Wolf drove so that he could beat him. Luna had no idea why he would return just to start a war with the crews after his betrayal. Darius had told everyone, from what Wolf told her, that he had made of with the money and Darius' Toyota Supra.  
Vice versa, it seemed that the man; who Luna finally learned his name as, Allan Rhodes, was actually the one who was betrayed by someone. Who? No one actually knew because the cops had swarmed the place detaining Wolf, Kenji, Angie, and anyone else who was unlucky to stick around for too long.  
"So... Why come back?"  
Looking at Luna softly Allan muttered, "unfinished business, they didn't even try to ask my side of the story... Not anyone until you."  
Luna blushed lightly in embarrassment and smiled softly. He knew he was one of her few friends that actually acknowledge her existence. Also, Allan was secretly trying to get her attention by appealing her hidden emotions that Wolf forced the young girl to hide while he had her on his arm. Allan hated that, so, he made sure to make Luna unable to resist his comfort and keep coming back. One day, he hoped he would rule the streets and make Luna truly happy for the first time in her life._

* * *

_Luna was a slightly falling for Allan and started to drift away away from TFK and gaining attention from Wolf. And Wolf finally decided to confront the suspicious activities of the seemingly innocent Luna._

_"Luna, where do you think you're going?"  
Luna paled as she placed a dark blue backpack in the trunk of her cherry blossom coloured BMW M3, "I was going to go racing with... Erm, Nikki."  
Narrowing his eyes dangerously Wolf round onto her closing the trunk and pinning her to the car. Luna began to panic and struggle causing his anger and grip to intensify.  
"You are not friends with that __**traitor**__ Allan, are you?"  
"No! Of, of course not! You said that my only friends could be, Yumi, Sampson, Colin and Nikki!" Luna cried out to Wolf.  
Wolf still didn't believe the girl but he let go of her, "he is a hazard to you Luna, he will only use you to get information, nothing else."  
He left the girl crying against her car. She curled against the machine and sobbed from the pressure he had placed on her. Usually, she was prepared for his secret outbursts at her, but never was he physical. That scared her and she did not leave to see Allan that night, perhaps for her that was the best choice she had made in a while.  
Luna had avoided all contact with Allan for several weeks until Wolf was defeated in a canyon race and had disappeared to wallow in his shame. She was lost without anyone to tell her what to do. She was a soft heart that needed someone to push her in a direction or she would never know what to do. Her first choice was not exactly a surprising one. Luna had gone in search of Allan to seek his comfort and to help him against the other crews.  
After, Wolf's defeat Luna had heard what Kenji and Angie had called him, coward, fool, and shameful. That had made the young girl furious. Luna may not have the best relationship with Wolf, but he had taken her in under his wing and taught her the ways of the road. She sought Allan to bring down the other two crew leaders out of anger of their ignorance._

* * *

_"Al- Allan...?"  
A gruff angered voice answered, "what happened to you? You just disappeared and ignored me completely Luna!"  
Lowering her head in shame Luna knew, deep down she knew. He was very, very angry with her. She had completely abandoned him and their friendship from the fear of Wolf actually hurting her. Sniffling softly she let it tumble out, "Wolf had asked me the night when we were to meet, where I was going... He made it clear he would hurt me if he found out of our meetings, I had to stay away! I was scared..."  
Allan hugged Luna from behind and rested his head softly on her shoulder, "Luna, I forgive you. I don't know where I would be now if we hadn't met when I saved you from the cops."  
Allan had been so sincere the Luna relaxed and let him twist her heart around his finger. He made her a lovesick fool, a professional racer at his beck and call. Colin could count too except, he volunteered. Luna trapped herself in this total affair, just the first meeting and she was screwed..._

* * *

"About time I found you, Watson."  
Luna didn't even look back or even attempt to act shocked, "hello McCoy. Fancy that you finally show up after two bloody hours, you damn wanker."  
"Now, now we both know you aren't that angry with me Luna, my dear. You are just frustrated that I always get what I want."  
Luna scoffed her pleasent memory all but fading into the quiet night, "not like you care. I'm just an object to parade around for your silly games."  
Luna glared back; happy she was gaining his attention and royally pissing off the German man. A smirk formed on her lips and she knew the others were coming. Just by the roars of two engines echoing through the canyon she used for canyon duels.  
Standing by her car Luna touched her Union Jack flag necklace and stood tall with confidence that did not exist three years ago. She watched a green Mazda Rx7 and black and gold Dodge Charger R/T drive up and both angry drivers get out.  
"What the hell are you doing Watson, eh?" Angie growled angrily.  
"Stupid girl, do you know what you are doing?" Kenji muttered.  
Luna laughed sharply and nodded her head, "of course I do. I'm starting a war, one the involves becoming the Street Queen and taking what has and will be mine."  
Angie shook her head, "you are crazy chica. Way too crazy."  
Luna opened her car door sharply, "guess who made me this way, all of you."

* * *

A/N: So I said I would release chapter 3 on Thursday, I lied. I couldn't stop writing and poof! Here we are. I know the chapters are short, but that is all part of the plan to build up both the present tense of this story and also the past tense of Luna's mental battle and her "love" for the males in her life. Ciao! ;)


	4. Fights and Deals

_**Several days later...**_

Luna drove her Aston into the driveway of her small, yet luxurious townhouse. She never liked to live large, except her cars. She realised something was not right, a light was on in the house, despite nobody but her and her cat lived in the place. Luna narrowed her eyes and got out of her car and approached her home cautiously.

The front door suddenly opened and revealed a male figure. Luna sucked in a breath and grew angry, how dare he come here?

"Luna... What are you doing? Why start this war?"

"Why not? I want to prove everyone what a Street Queen I will be." She huffed in annoyance.

Allan shook his head and stomped over to the girl; he was not exactly known to control his anger except when he had Luna. He grabbed her hair roughly and hissed, "Palmont is ours, not yours."

The girl yelped and threw a punch at him, causing him to let go of her hair. Smoothing out her ruffled hair, Luna turned and walked briskly into her home.

"Don't try to avoid me Luna!" Allan called as he followed her slamming the front door as he entered the house.

"You're in my house, my rules and this conversation is over. I don't want to fight, I'm lying to myself about this war. I just wanted you back..." Luna murmured the last part.

"This war you created, is all just for nothing? A proving ground?" Allan growled.

"And what would you have done? You don't know how I feel, you haven't been here in three years. You. Don't. Understand." Luna hissed defensively.

Luna leaned against the door leading to her bedroom and stifled a sob. Allan approached her and traced a finger down her spine before opening her door and pushing the girl towards her bed, "I'll handle everything my little queen..."

Luna curled up into the warm sheets while drifting into the safety of the dream world.

* * *

Allan took Luna's Aston and drove towards the crew garage, he was going to find a way to end this war quickly and peacefully as possible. Allan thought about getting his UC friend Mia to take Luna away from Palmont while he solved her problem. However, those thoughts ended quickly for him short as Wolf and several of his racers appeared. They quickly surrounded the car forcing him to stop and Wolf drove up next to the driver side window while rolling down his. Allan hesitated, but rolled his window down and glared icily at Wolf.

"Well if it isn't Allan, I see you are already using Luna again"

"Only her car, I left her to rest. I'm stopping this war she created-!" Allan was quickly cut off.

"You always wanted her to be wrapped around your finger."

"As do you Wolf, you enjoyed her as a lap accessory. Decorating your figure, did that make you feel like a King?"

Wolf chuckled lowly, "of course it did, and I had everything I had wanted at the time. Had. Until you turned her from a soft-spoken woman to the cold hündin she is now."

Wolf rolled his window up abruptly and signaled his racers to leave, as quickly as they came the cars were long gone.

Allan continued his drive with haste, he had to be quick or Wolf might decide to go to Luna's home and take her.

"Why? Luna, why are you so... This is all my fault."

* * *

Allan arrived at the crew garage and saw Colin staring blankly at him. As he got out Colin hesitantly approached. Colin stepped forward, "I'm sure you went to see Luna... She changed."

"Quite a bit, what happened? Beside my departure."

Colin hesitated again, "s-she turned to Wolf and he tried to "cure" her of you. He did that through some explicit ways..."

Allan slammed the Aston's door in anger earn a squeak from someone and a loud 'careful with Luna's car. He turned to see Sal and Nikki standing near the garage entrance, each were smiling softly and hesitantly. They knew of his temper, not really a secret. Allan sighed and ran a hand through his hair unaware of the danger he left his Queen.

Luna snored softly curled happily in her sheets as two pairs of eyes stared at her form. One was grinning like a kid in a candy store, the other stared impassively.

"Wolf, just grab her. We need to leave quickly, I'll grab her little demon in the other room. Just to make her comfortable."

"Fine, fine. I was just admiring what will be strictly mine. **My **Street Queen."

Wolf quietly shuffled towards Luna and gathered her and her blankets into his arms. Wolf always, **always** gets what he wants. And he wanted Luna, all of her. As he carried her to his car, his companion was fighting to get Luna's feline sidekick into a pet carrier.

"This is why I hate animals like cats..."

"Just get the cat into my car while I make Luna comfortable in the front seat."

The man grunted and looked at Wolf, and stuffed the pet carrier into the small back seats behind the main two seats.

"Happy?"

"Very much so, Kenji. Let's see how Allan reacts to this."

Laughing softly Wolf got into his car and drove to his larger than life mansion. The German was grinning, he had Luna fully again and he would assert that once Luna woke up from her dream land.

* * *

**Three hours later…**

Luna woke up with a weight on her chest, opening one eye she looked at her feline then around the room. "Great..."

She pushed her cat off and slipped out of the bed, couch? Luna didn't really know or care. She vaguely knew where she was, but wondered more so where Allan was. She didn't know if she wanted to get revenge on everyone including him or just him. While thinking her cat, Holly, hissed at the room's door as a figure walked in.

"McCoy."

"Luna, we are on a first name basis remember? Anyways, I have a preposition for you." Wolf calmly walked next to Luna.

"And what would that be _**Wolf**__?_"

"Well, I'd say you might like it," he grabbed Luna's left hand and pulled it towards himself. "Be mine, and you will be a true Street Queen."

"What if I'd rather do it myself?"

Wolf slipped a ring of sorts onto her left ring finger, "then war is what you'll get. I can't say if I don't know some of Allan's old "friends". Yes. His old buddies from Rockport."

Luna knew the story of Rockport and the Blacklist 15, however, how would Wolf know them... Unless, he knew that bounty hunter, Crock? Corm? Cross, yes that was it. The bounty hunter Cross whom Nikki paid off to let Allan go.

Judging by her thinking face Wolf leaned in closer, "and I'm sure you would want your lover, or should I say ex-lover get hurt by some very bad criminals."

"Why would I care? He left me, and here I am getting proposed to by you in an unusual way. Fantastic..." Luna rolled her eyes and pulled her left hand away to inspect the ring.

Of course, Wolf would try everything to get her back into his bedroom permanently. Not that she hadn't gone willingly these past three years. She felt like she needed him. Well, in a way needed him. It was more they needed each other for benefits such as power and money. Luna could remember the time she hadn't cared for any of that, just the feeling of being "loved" was enough. But, this ring on her finger… Was it given out of love or lust for power? Most likely power, since it was coming from Wolf.

"Well, I can tell you are view this as a lust for power. As much as I would like that, I want you to be mine like before."

Luna touched the ring, "as long as Allan stays away and you don't try to control me… I'll accept."

Wolf nodded and touched Luna's right shoulder, "whatever will make you happy, my **Queen**."

She faced him and leaned against his shoulder, _what in the world was she doing?_ First, she wanted Allan back and now she's engaged to her old crew leader/enemy. She rubbed her face against his shoulder taking in his, musk? Luna really didn't care for how men were, but he was now going to be her, husband? That was strange word to Luna, not one she heard often. Was this how she truly was going to rise to power or was she going to defeat someone to gain her "throne". Perhaps, it was the fall of Allan, or the defeat of Angie and Kenji; as she now had Wolf on her side. Who knew…?

Luna was pushed towards the couch by Wolf, "you need to sleep, you only got about three hours. Allan took your car and I'm not sure what he did with it. Later, I'll give you something I've hidden all this time…."

With that he made her lay down and covered her with her sheets. Luna glanced one more time as Wolf kissed her forehead and exited the room quietly leaving her alone with Holly and her thoughts. She slipped into a fitful sleep.

_A/N: So sorry for not updating this story in a while. I was piled with school work and was studying for a big test. Well, the twist. I love typing my little Luna as an angry person, it just fits her. Thanks for reading, until next time! Ciao! _


	5. Rush of the Race

_"You know, I think Wolf really likes you, Luna."_

_"Yeah right," Luna scoffed. "He has better women to look at, Colin."_

_Colin playfully pushed Luna, "nah, he's not looking at anyone but you."_

_Pushing him back Luna walked towards her car, pulling along a little wagon of tools. Wolf hardly ever was around her, why would he be looking a her. Just as she was about to get into the car to pop the hood someone called everyone to attention. It was Wolf, and he was not happy._

_"Alright, listen all of you. Tonight, Palmont's Underground was compromised by a fellow streetracer. I, along with Angie and Kenji were arrested while the rat got away. I was let go because I could pay off my bail...," Glancing around the room he stared at Luna longer than anyone else. "However, we'll continue racing again tomorrow. For now, just rest and work on your cars in the morning."_

_Luna sighed, it was late and she was just about to work on her BMW. _

_"Luna, I need to talk you. __**Privately**__," Wolf called while walking toward his office. "Come along."_

_"Uh, okay!"_

_Luna quickly made her way to Wolf's office and stepped in as he closed the door. He walked and offered her a chair, she sat in it to avoid upsetting him. Wolf leaned against the wall in front of her, "I want you to be the first to race tomorrow. They need to know the newest member of my crew isn't a wimp."_

_Luna swallowed and nodded, "I'll do my best! Thank you for this oppritunity."_

_"Just don't fuck up, Luna, I'm expecting a lot out of you. Go rest now."_

_Luna got up and left respectfully before going to retire to the cramped room she had in the garage. She climbed in and kicked off her shoes before curling up. _

_"I can do it..."_

* * *

**_Next day..._**

_Sweat dripped down into her eyes, wiping it away in frustration she growled. Why couldn't she fix the computer problem any faster? She dropped her tools, she couldn't fix it and she just wanted to cry._

_"I'll help you."_

_"Oh, Colin. I would appreciate that, I just can't get this bloody computer to work."_

_Colin looked at the circuits and rearranged them slightly, "try that."_

_Luna turned the computer on and it started up, "thanks!"_

_Colin nodded and retreated to his car. Luna began to put her tools away and spiff up her car, she only had an hour to get ready for the races tonight. She was nervous, she didn't want to fail in front of Wolf after all the coaching she got in her time with TFK. She worked furiously till the car shined and she was ready. _

_Dressed in a black tank top, dark blue jeans, and bright cyan blue high tops, she looked average. At least, in her opinion._

* * *

_The race gathering was loud, music was everywhere. Some sections had rap, others punk, and some with rock or heavy metal. This only added to Luna's nerves, she was trying very hard to not hyperventilate. _

_"Luna your race is about to start. I already put your wager in."_

_"O-okay Wolf."_

_She got in her BMW M3 and drove to the starting line. She gripped the steering wheel and looked at the skanky woman holding a bright coloured flag. This was only going to end to ways, winning or being totally humiliated. Revving the engine sent sparks through her heart and caused her to start sweating._

_The flag dropped and Luna pressed the gas causing the car to lunge forward way ahead of the tuners and muscles behind. The roar of the engine echoed in her ears and she listened to the loud voice of the gps calling out the twists and turns of the race course. The civilian cars were blurs as she cut through them. The sound of shifting was a welcomed action and Luna felt like she was helping her monster machine move gracefully through the streets by not only steering the behemoth._

_An obnoxious muscle had caught up just barely and was a tiny fly that was getting annoying. The loud roar it's engine gave off scared her, what if cops heard. Stupid Americans... However, with only a minute left of the race, at their current speed, she was more nervous of not messing up. Shifting a gear and clicking her NOS the finish line was visible and she was surging towards it. A simple smile appeared on her face and it grew as the cherry red German engineered car crossed the spray painted line and stopped in front of the TFK crew, and Wolf._

_Wolf was happy, as happy as he showed. Luna had succeeded and that made him proud to have a successful racer in his crew. Also, she only truly listened to him and Colin. Colin was his right hand man and Luna viewed him as an older brother and "father" figure. Luna knew who to always listen to and she approached him shakily after getting out of her Beamer. _

_"I-I did it..."_

_"That you did Luna, you didn't fuck up. I'm proud," petting her hair in a "loving" gesture Wolf grinned. "I'm lucky to have you, my dear."_

_Luna smiled happily and grinned at Wolf before going to join Colin to celebrate her laughed and talk animatedly with her and the night went just perfect and Luna felt at home..._

* * *

Luna awoke to soft meowing and scratching at the door. Looking at the large window in the room the sun was just rising. Carefully she got up and moved her cat away from the door so she could slip into the quiet hallway. Her feet hit the floor with a soft patter. She walked towards the dining room area, Luna knew this mansion like her own and she wanted a morning cup of tea. If she was going to be a permanent resident here she might as well get comfortable. As long as, she could continue racing the Brit would be content.

"I knew you would come here."

Luna rolled her eyes, "I'm a person of habit. Tea was a very important part of my British life, still is."

Handing her a cup with Earl Grey Tea, Wolf sat at the large table beckoning Luna to sit in the chair next to him. She obliged and sat sipping the steaming tea slowly. With nothing to eat with it, it was very plain but she wasn't going to look weak by complaining. It was just nice to have something in her system after skipping dinner last night due to Allan. Allan...

Placing the mug on the table softly she stared at the designs on the table, "I need to become Queen by beating Allan..."

"I still have your Lil' Cherry Beamer if you want it."

"Of course, he has my Aston. My beautiful English car..." Growling she slammed her fist on the table near the cup of tea. "I want it back too, find a way to get it, please."

Nodding Wolf pulled her off her chair and into his lap, "if that's what my soon-to-be wife wants, she'll get. I'll have someone get it back as soon as possible."

Luna smiled softly and genuinely, the first time in a long time. If he was willing to do anything for her than maybe marrying him was a good idea after all. Time would tell, and Luna had all the time in the world now. She had Wolf and her war plans were coming together smoothly.

"If speed is my life, why rush to get to it? Wolf, we'll get rid of him and own Palmont. They'll know whoa red the Street Queen and her King."

"Of course, my dear..."

* * *

_A/N: Lunny here, I'm sure many of you were disappointed with the previous chapters not including any racing. Of course as Need for Speed story needs racing of some sort, I just wanted you to get to know the characters and their place in this story. I also wanted you to see how Luna felt in the past and her present personality. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review it helps encourage me to continue this story. Until next time! Ciao!_


	6. The Flower Car

Luna wrapped herself in one of Wolf's trench coats and sighed at the warm it gave off. She glanced at the man whose jacket she wore and grinned softly. She was becoming slightly softer around him," so… when to I get my car?"

"Soon, we still have to go to the storage unit it is locate in. Be patient Luna," Wolf scolded.

Growling Luna pushed his large frame light, it was easy for him to say he still had his car. He had her BMW while Allan had her Aston, and Luna had nothing. Her cars were with everyone but herself.

"Easy for you to say…. Wolf!"

Luna shrieked slightly when Wolf picked her up bridal style. He just continued the walk out of his house and towards his car parked perfectly in the front. That car just begged for Luna to jump in and take the baby for a spin. Wolf opened the passenger door and sat Luna in the seat, making sure she was comfortable. This caused her to snort in anger and ignore him.

"Luna, Luna…When will you finally stop being angry?"

"When I'm back in the driver's seat of one of my cars," Luna crossed her arms and scowled.

Wolf shook his head and grinned, he would give her what she wanted. At a cost, however, she was engaged to him and now was Allan's enemy, **His** ally. As he got into the driver's seat and started his Aston, Luna began to fidget in her seat. Wolf pressed his foot against the gas pedal and the car roared before speeding forward and off his overly massive driveway.

Luna watched as Fortuna glowed as the early morning sun made the section of the city sparkle. She was in awe, usually Luna never left the garage until nighttime when the races were alive. So with this new scenery, she debated with herself whether or not to get up this early again for a drive. With her being distracted, and paying attention to everything but where they were headed Luna was shocked to find they were at the storage facility.

"We're here," Wolf smirked in Luna's direction. "Though it took you a while to actually notice."

"Yeah… Well, I was more concerned with the scenery during the drive I didn't notice we had arrived."

"Let's go, your Lil' Cherry awaits."

Luna was starting to hate how he would act as though she were truly a Queen. The title of being the Street Queen, was merely a title… Unless, he was truly treating her like his little queen. Two can play at this game.

She grinned, "of course, m' dear. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting for us.

Luna got out of the Aston and followed Wolf towards one of the first large garages. In one of these garages was her BMW and her only chance of revenge, unless he still had the Lotus Elise she had driven for a month before the BMW and after the Skyline.

Wolf looked at her as they stopped in front of the largest garage, she glanced back at his carefully. Shrugging he opened the unit using a passcode, and approached a tarp covered vehicle. He motion for Luna to come and reveal the car, so she approached it and pulled off the tarp to her surprise it wasn't Lil' Cherry but something else completely.

"This is way better than Lil' Cherry, love…" Luna ran her fingers over the hood. "So much better..."

* * *

Allan slammed his fist against Luna's Aston, causing Nikki to cry out once again 'careful!' He knew he was damaging her car through his angry outbursts, but this was unimaginable. Luna was not where he had left her and none of his calls were returned. Worst of all, Colin and Sal both saw Luna with Wolf earlier in the morning. Of all people she was with it was Wolf, his once best friend, now the man he would kill in a heartbeat if it was legal. Unfortunately, killing was illegal and Luna would probably never speak to him again if he did.

"Colin!"

Colin got up from his spot watching TV and walked over to Allan. He winced when he saw the dent on the hood of Luna's car, she was going to kick Allan's ass if she ever found out.

"Yes? You called?"

"Where did you and Sal see Luna and Wolf this morning?"

"We saw them at a storage lot looking at the largest garage, not sure why we only passed them after getting breakfast and we didn't stop."

Colin knew that Allan was most likely not going to believe him, he was once a part of TFK and that had made Allan target him the most. Which had made no sense since Luna was Wolf's lover when she joined up with Allan. He was sure he regretted contacting Allan after the defeat of Wolf… He wouldn't have to deal with this man's stupid possession mind set for Luna. The girl was her own person and Allan had ruined the sweet racer after using her to get revenge and leaving her with a broken heart and mind.

"Fine, go back to whatever you were doing Colin," Allan glared at the man. "Watch yourself, I see you talking to Wolf at all, you're out of this crew. Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

As Colin walked away grumbling under his breath, Allan continued to form a plan in his head to "save" Luna from Wolf. Little did he know, Luna found out the truth and was going to get rid of his like he did Darius three years ago.

* * *

Luna grinned happily, Wolf had the Lotus Elise and it looked wonderful. The candy grey paint with white silver dots decorated the body. Along with that were two small flags on the hood, one being the Union Jack and the other being the German Unity flag. On one side was the crest of her crew a blood red heart covered in black thorns and a crescent white moon mirrored on both sides near the rear wheels. This was the little bullet she had owned for a few months. And now it was hers again.

"Are you sure you're giving me the right car," Luna question in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm sure"

Wolf then wrapped his arms around her from behind crossing his arms around her waist. Luna looked down at his hands and leaned back against his frame. He opened on hand revealing the keys to the Lotus, in which Luna carefully took the keys and clutched them in her right hand.

The feeling of having car keys in her hand once more was exhilarating, it gave a sense of power that she needed. Luna slowly detached Wolf from herself and opened the car, the interior was stock and so was the body but inside and out was spotless. All the improvements were new and this shocked Luna slightly. He must have known she would have agreed to his proposal and had the Lotus Elise fixed and ready for her return.

She sat in driver's seat and started the small car and listened to the sound of the engine. Luna closed her eyes and gripped the steering wheel imagining herself beating Allan in a race and sending….

"Luna, we should get going," Wolf murmured softly in her ear with a sneer. "Allan will not wait for you to be imagining his defeat."

"Right…" Luna frowned. "Let's go."

She closed the driver door and drove the car out of the garage as Wolf closed it and walked back to his Aston. She waited near the exit until his car was behind hers, they were going to go to Wolf's garage for now. She sped towards his garage enjoying the feel of shifting the gears, hearing the roar, and the freedom given by the speed. She was free and she loved it, perhaps she was starting to love Wolf for actually giving her freedom.

When they had arrived at the garage Luna was smiling in joy and wanted to skip and jump around… Luna stopped herself, what was she thinking she couldn't get too happy or Wolf would know she was getting soft. Wolf had arrived slight after she did and saw her debating with herself over something. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled Luna against himself. Wolf grinned and breathed against her neck and she shivered.

"Wolf, not now…" Luna murmured softly

"Whatever, fine only for you."

Wolf pulled away softly and walked into the garage leaving Luna alone with her thoughts. She stared at his retreating form and sighed softly.

"Alright Wolf, whatever you say." Luna muttered and turned to the Lotus. "Finally you're going down Allan…"

Luna walked into the garage with a fleeting glance to the outside.

_A/N: So the plot slightly thickens and I will try and get a picture of the Lotus Elise up so that everyone can see Luna's shiny new car. And I'm glad this story is finally moving, Luna's emotions were dampening my own. However, I hope you keep reading because the war is only starting and Luna is angering the cobra with her choices. Until next time. Ciao!_


	7. Planning Period

Colin walked back to the couch but decided against it. He had to just get outside and relax. As he sat down his cellphone vibrated, so he did what he usually did and pulled it out. The bright letters on the screen showed that Luna was calling.

Colin quickly answered, "Hello?"

_"Colin! I'm sure you already know who it is, I need your help."_

"With what Lunes?"

_"I need everyone to betray Allan, he used us as a way to get revenge. I want him to feel what we did after he left," _Luna spoke softly through the phone.

"Of course, I can try. I'm sure everyone will listen to you, after all you are the matriarch of our dysfunctional family."

_"No, no... Colin we all are leaders of our family. Allan is not a part of it anymore," _another voice was heard in the background. _"I gotta go, Wolf will be pissed if he catches me talking to you. Ciao."_

* * *

Luna quickly hid her phone as Wolf walked into the room connected to the TFK garage. Wolf glanced at her and grinned. Luna rolled her eyes before picking up one of the pillows next to her and tossing it at him. Wolf dodged the pillow and picked it up.

"It's not polite to throw other people's stuff, you know?"

Luna laughed softly, "Technically it is mine as well."

"Don't start with the technicalities."

Luna shrugged and reached for her drink on the table. Wolf raised a brow, "water?"

"No, something else."

Taking a sip from the small glass Luna cringed at the strong flavour. She licked her lips and offered it to Wolf with a smirk. He knew now what the liquid was and did not accept the drink.

"I'm German, not Russian."

"I'm British and I can hold my liquor, don't state the obvious."

Wolf snatched the glass out of her hand before placing it on the table. He quickly invaded her personal space by sitting very close to her. Luna looked out of the room's indoor windows to the garage, she was going to avoid him until he was irritated. She moved away from him before placing her feet on his lap. Wolf grunted in anger but did not move. He very well couldn't set Luna on a path back to Allan.

"So, I recently contacted someone who is willing to bring Allan down."

"Luna... It was Colin wasn't it?"

Frowning Luna lifted one of her legs and kicked him, "you were listening, weren't you?"

"There are windows to the garage in this room, I watched you pull up his number on your phone."

Luna got up quickly and left the room as fast as possible. So if Wolf knew who she called he might contact Colin and ruin everything. As she walked she turned her head back to see if Wolf followed and she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Bloody hell, I'm sorry."

"You better be...! Wait, aren't you Wolf's _little_ pet?"

Narrowing her eyes Luna growled dangerously, "Think about who you are calling pet here, stupid American!"

The man she had bumped into snarled back but backed off once someone came to stand next to Luna. Turning her head slightly she saw Wolf standing with arms crossed. Luna also noticed that the man had backed off without Wolf uttering a single word.

"And I'm the pet..." She muttered.

Wolf reached out and grabbed her arm tightly. Luna winced and tried pulling away, he realised her distress and let go and murmured a 'sorry' before walking away with the American tagging along.

"Wankers..."

* * *

Colin walked back inside placing his phone into his back pocket carefully. No one had noticed that he had ever been outside. Nikki walked up to him and smiled, "hey, I heard what Allan said to you. Don't worry we'll back you up..."

Colin interrupted her quickly and quietly, "Nikki, Luna wants us to betray Allan."

"Betray him...? Why?"

"She found out everything and now knows he is using us again."

Nikki nodded solemnly, Allan had been her boyfriend before he left Palmont for the first time. Yet he had chosen Luna over her because of her role. It all made sense now, Allan made Luna fall for him so he could use her as leverage against Wolf. She blinked and left Colin alone and went to talk to everyone as Allan had left to clear his head and possibly spy on Luna.

Colin rushed to prepare his Porsche Carrera GT to go and see Luna. He opened the door when he felt several hands stop him. As he turned he saw everyone there. Samson looked absolutely furious, Yumi had a blank look along with Nikki. Samson opened his mouth to speak, "Colin... Are you sure Luna wanted **this**?"

Colin nodded, "she just called me and I heard Wolf in the background right before she hung up. She put two and two together and she wants revenge."

The rest of the group nodded in understanding, Luna was their crew leader and best friend. No matter what, through thick and thin, they would help her get revenge on the one who broke her heart.

* * *

Wolf walked with the America to his car, a 2005 Ford Mustang GT. The man looked back to where they had left Luna, though she was no longer standing there.

"Clarence-…"

"Just call me Razor."

Wolf nodded, "Anyways, I need your help with bringing Allan down."

Razor pursed his lips and grinned. This was his chance to take down the man who had landed him in jail. However, he was very interested into Wolf's girl.

"Who was that girl?"

Wolf had turned away while Razor was thinking, "What?"

"That girl, the Brit, who was she? She seems like the one to get involved into all of this."

"That is Luna Watson, _**my fiancé**_. She will be working with you, just don't touch."

Wolf walked briskly back into the garage leaving Razor near his car with all the information he was supposed to have for now. He went in search of Luna and found her finishing off the small glass of vodka. She smiled crookedly at Wolf as he approached her.

"You cannot hold vodka... You lied about holding your liquor."

"I can…This is a very strong… And I drank like five glasses."

Luna swayed in her seat and leaned back against the couch. Wolf shook his head and picked her up and cradled the drunk woman to his chest.

"Do you actually care about me?" Luna murmured softly.

Wolf nuzzled her hair, "Of course I do Luna, unlike Allan. I'll take care of you."

Luna smiled softly and fell asleep in Wolf's arms. And Wolf laid her down on the couch and removed his trench coat. He used it to cover her and he left the room and closed the door softly.

* * *

Colin got into his Porsche and drove towards Wolf's garage, the rest of the crew was going to cover for him. All he needed was two hours to go and plan with either Luna or Wolf. They both were the leaders in the plot against Allan and Colin was willing to be a pawn if it helped bring back the Luna that had become his "little sister". That's what Colin was hoping for, he was angered at how much Luna had changed. It was not her fault and he knew that.

"Luna… I hope you come back."

He stepped on the gas and sped towards Wolf's garage, but an Aston Martin cut him off. Colin slammed on the break and saw that it was Luna's car and Allan stared back menacingly. Colin watch as Allan leveled the cars up and rolled down the passenger window, and Colin rolled down the driver's window.

"Where are you going?"

"Allan, relax. I'm only going to pick up something for Samson, it'll take two hours due to the fact I have to order it and wait for it to get to the shop."

Allan nodded and quickly spun the Aston around and raced back to Luna's garage. Colin let out a relieved sigh and continued his drive towards his original destination. He watched everything, and anything that passed in his rearview mirror.

As he arrived at TFK's garage, the last person he expected greeted him. Wolf. Colin shut his car off and placed it in park and got out to meet Wolf.

"How's Luna?"

"Well, she is currently asleep. She drank enough vodka to knock herself out."

Colin frowned. Luna had promised to not drink after he caught her trying to drink and take anti-depressants at the same time. She must've drank it to get some sleep.

"Good thing you're here Colin, it's time we planned together with some of Allan's old enemies. The Blacklist 15."

_A/N: Well sorry for not posting for a while, school has been busy and next week there will be testing. However, that also means on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday I get out of school early. I will use that new free time to type, I can't wait! Though testing sucks… Well until next time. Ciao!_


	8. Calm Before the Storm

_"Colin? Do you think you can help me here?" The question came from under one of Wolf's many cars._

_"Uh, sure. Which car are you under, Luna?" Colin asked as he stopped what he was doing to see if he could help._

_A sigh sounded, "Erm, I'm under the DB9."_

_Colin frowned. Luna was not supposed to be near that car unless Allan was around. "Luna-"_

_Sliding from underneath the car, "don't berate me, Allan told me the car was mine just an hour ago. So, I decided to start working on it to get my mind off of today..."_

_"Today? What's today?" Colin asked looking at Luna's pained face._

_"My Daddy's... My Daddy's birthday," Luna stared at Colin. "I'll be the only one out of his six children not wishing him 'happy birthday'. All my brothers will be there, while I'm here scared to show my face to them."_

_Colin walked up to Luna and hugged her. He didn't know she had such a meaningful family that she seemed to not be a part of. She hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder. She needed comfort and he was the only one, besides Allan that she truly trusted._

_"Colin! What are you doing?" Allan shouted from his vantage point at the garage door._

_Luna and Colin quickly separated and turned away from each other. Allan walked up and got between Colin and his lover._

_"Back off! She doesn't need you," Allan raised his voice after each word._

_Luna tugged on Allan's shirt softly, "stop it. He was only being there for me, I was being emotional."_

_Allan's eyes flashed in betrayal, "Luna... You know I'm here."_

_"Well, you weren't there when I asked Colin!" Luna wailed at Allan before trying to retreat to Allan's room in the garage they lived in._

_Allan glared one last time at Colin before leaving him alone in the garage in pursuit of Luna. Colin sighed softly and left towards his room after he put Luna's tools away and locking her or rather Wolf's old DB9._

_Allan grabbed Luna's arm as they entered his room. He shut the door and spun her to face him._

_"Look at me" Allan softly and forcefully said to Luna._

_Shaking her head she kept her eyes downcast, "it's not worth it."_

_She bit her bottom lip, she didn't exactly want to tell Allan about her father and brothers. Only Colin knew, and that's because he was the quiet one of her friends. She was still dealing with having to betray Wolf._

"_I just want to rest, Allan," Luna murmured softly. "I'm exhausted."_

_Allan leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips, "alright, but you are telling what was wrong later."_

* * *

_Shifting to fourth gear, the car's engine roared like thunder in her ears. Licking the sweat from her lips and salty tang filled her mouth. It was not a pleasant taste at all. But the race was at stake, she needed to beat Angie down this canyon duel. _

_Luna tried to cut Angie off during one of the tight corners, but instead lost points for running into Angie's new muscle car. The Aston she was driving scraped the road barrier on the right after her failed attempt at passing Angie. Quickly she shifted to a higher gear causing the engine to roar louder and accelerate quickly after exiting the tight turn. Angie laughed in her car, or so Luna thought from seeing the shadow in the driver's seat of the Muscle tap her steering wheel several times. Luna growled in annoyance and decided that she was on Angie's tail and racking up points she might as well damage Angie's new ride after she mocked Wolf._

_Luna shifted gears again and slammed into the back of Angie's car and laughed loudly. Oh, but Luna was still trying her best to get passed the other woman. However, after trying to pass her several times; Luna managed to get the DB9 in front of the American vehicle for ten seconds and win the race. _

_Angie drove up alongside her and they both rolled their windows down. Angie spoke first, "Allan is using you, Wolf care for you. Maybe one day you'll see that…"_

* * *

Luna screamed as she sat up. Panting she looked around frantically but then a sudden flash of dizziness caused her to lay back down. Wondering why her head pounded like she had been hit by a car and then ran over several times she tried remembering what she was doing before. However, the more she thought the more pain that flooded her senses. Groaning she clutched at the coat that was covering her.

Luna licked her dry lips and tried to sit up again, this time to be met with Wolf holding a glass of water and two aspirin pills, "you drank a little too much vodka."

"Oh…" Luna winced at her own raspy voice. "I was trying to guess what I did before I woke up. Did I do anything interesting?"

Wolf smirked, "you did ask if I cared about you or not. And I said I did then you fell asleep and I left you in here to rest."

Luna nodded her head softly as to not empty whatever was in her growling stomach. Wolf wouldn't lie about that to her, no reason to.

"I came over as well," Luna turned her head slowly to the speaker. "Colin, it's good to see you? I really can't see you that well everything is blurry…"

"I can understand that, you did drink five glasses of vodka," Colin sighed. "You know, you promised."

Luna reached for the aspirin and water and downed the pills in a headache inducing flash. She quickly laid down and watched Wolf with dull eyes.

"Well things tend to happen," Luna muttered. "I'm having a hangover, hard questions… are well, hard."

Wolf chuckled at Luna and sat at the edge of the couch and rubbed her leg softly. She sat up and moved to curl against Wolf. Right now he was the warmest thing on the couch and Colin needed a spot to sit, which he sat down on after Luna had moved. Wolf intertwined his fingers with Luna's and held her close. Closing her eyes Luna relaxed in Wolf's hold, it may remind her of when she had betrayed him; he didn't seem to remember that as he held her firmly. Luna wondered why, usually Wolf would hold that against someone, however, he made an exception with Luna.

Wolf press his lips against the back of Luna's head before clearing his throat, "while you were sleeping, Colin and I started planning your rise..."

Confirming she knew what Wolf was saying she finished his sentence, "as the Street Queen."

"Exactly," Colin nodded. "Should be fun. We will have to give Allan a taste of his own medicine and show him what he did to us."

Luna nodded slowly, the headache was still there, but due to the aspirin it was just a dull ache. She now knew that they were working together to bring down Allan and that made her happy. She had her Lotus Elise, fiancé, and best friends on her side. As well as, the Blacklist 15 that Wolf managed to get onto his payroll. The silence that came after Colin's words were, peaceful, only their soft breathing was heard and Luna was repositioning herself onto Wolf's lap.

Then the silence was broken when that American man walked in with about four other racers, two male and two female.

The American spoke, "I brought some of the former Blacklist members who hate Allan as much as I do. In order from dude to chick are, Vic, Baron, Izzy, and Kaze they are going to help fuel the storm."

"Fire," Luna smirked at the American. "The saying is "to help fuel the fire" the other you mentioned with it is "the calm before the storm," did you ever graduate English in high school? Stupid American..."

Growling the man replied, "My name is not "Stupid American" it's Razor and secondly, I did graduate English but I didn't realise that I would need it now just to talk to you."

Luna laughed and that caused the other four members of the Blacklist to join in. This man was so dense, he couldn't even see it! Luna had only been messing with him and he overreacted, typical idiots. With the smirk still on her face, despite her due eyes and messy hair, Luna seemed to be like a Wolf staring down and it's prey. Her blue eyes watched their every movement and that unsettled them until she blinked.

"I like them," Luna announced. "Especially the four _Razor_ brought in. So much potential."

Wolf nodded in agreement. He was glad she was happy with his choice of including the Blacklist into their plan to overthrow Allan. That man was going to pay for not only taking Luna away, stealing his territory, but also for breaking the one thing that had made Luna his. Her heart.

"Good," Wolf said softly to Luna, but rose his voice for his next sentence. "You four will be apart of the destruction of Allan Rhodes' lies. He will pay for what he did to us all, physically and mentally."

The group bowed their heads in affirmation and all including Razor left the room and the blissful silence returned. Colin was sure by now Allan knew where he had gone, it had been more than two hours, more like seven hours since he left the Black Heart's garage. Luna knew it too, Colin would be safer just staying with her and Wolf.

Tools clanged on the ground after being thrown in a rage. Allan had suspicions of Colin's treachery and the boy had proven it about four hours ago. The rest of the crew now with Neville and Sal present, watched as he let his anger out.

"I should have know that little rat would betray me, he was always loyal to Wolf!"

Nikki shook her head and yelled at Allan, "No! He was always loyal to Luna, she was his family while they raced together in TFK."

Allan turned to face Nikki her eyes were dull as if she was hiding something. One second thought, he noticed they all shared that look.

"What are all of you hiding?" Allan snarled at the crew while they stood next to their cars all dressed as if they were leaving.

Samson looked at him with a cold stare, "you used all of us to get back at the crews, then threw us away the first chance you got." Pausing Samson breathed deeply to control his anger. "Your stupidity caused Luna to shutdown, to break, and now you want her back? That's not fair to her, she cried herself to sleep on some nights because of you. She died wondering why you left."

"You broke her, her heart, and her soul. We're leaving this crew. You are just using us for your selfish reasons and we want none of it," Samson open his car's door. "You're even worse than Darius, he at least didn't steal a car precious to someone. And he also didn't break everything Luna was."

As Allan processed the information that he had heard, the individual crew members, Nikki, Yumi, Samson, Sal, and even good ol' Neville got into their cars and drove out of the garage leaving him alone. He still didn't realise the pain in his heart right then and there, was the same pain Luna had felt as he drove out of the city and Palmont. He had crushed her and even now didn't seem to care. All Allan cared about was having her again, but Wolf had her and it seemed she had grown to love him again.

He stood there and listened to the painful silence that echoed throughout the garage, he was sure Luna must be in a loud place thinking about him. He was lonely now, he missed her, oh so dearly...

* * *

Little did Allan know Luna was listening to Wolf's heartbeat at TFK's garage. She was content with Wolf now that she knew he actually cared for her. She listened as both he and Colin spoke about the grand plan to bring Allan down. They didn't know that the crew had left Allan alone and crushed him as he had done to Luna. However, they knew he could handle it, but they also had know he would do anything to bring Luna back to him.

Oblivious to that fact, Luna, Colin, and Wolf kept to their quiet discussion in the privacy of the back room. It seemed that they had the chance to relax for once and just talk softly about their plans. Luna needed the quiet to get over her hangover from her minor drink problem. She smiled and winced every now and then, but was very active in the discussion. She was relaxed, content, and very much ready to start phase one of their revenge and her rise to ruling the streets.

* * *

_A/N: So my plan to type during my testing week, which was last week failed. After four hours of sitting in one room I had to stay away from my computer and get out. I did manage to plan this chapter and it led to me writing this. More and more flashbacks from races in Need for Speed Carbon will appear because it will show how much racing has changed in the three years Allan has been gone. Also, if any of you have played Need for Speed Rivals, some of the street racers, Luna included, will have pursuit tech within their vehicles. This includes: ESF, EMP, Shockwave, Turbo, Jammer, and Stun Mines. Next chapter will likely be after the Need for Speed movie, so expect the middle of next week. Until then, Ciao!_


End file.
